


Hope With You

by Mazarin221b



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fisting, Gentle Sex, Love and trust, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b
Summary: Yut-Lung sighs, his head dropping back on the pillow, before he bats his eyelashes at Blanca, ever the coquette. “You’ve been working so hard,” he says, his toes curling in Blanca’s hand. “And I thought you deserved a nice reward.” He pulls his foot back before kneeling up on the bed to wind his arms around Blanca’s neck. Blanca’s hands immediately go to his hips, and he wonders exactly what sort of surprise Yut-Lung could possibly have in mind. He’s not really been one for big gestures in the months they’ve been together, and despite Blanca’s bent toward a more romantic style of courtship, Yut-Lung has so far been more likely to suck Blanca’s dick to wake him up in the morning as opposed to a slow seduction over a bottle of wine the night before. But he’s not going to discourage this softer side, not at all. It’s sort of nice, to be honest.





	Hope With You

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this gorgeous NSFW fanart from Moose](https://twitter.com/butleronduty/status/1091373165043888128) and my brain sort of short circuted. Then I tried to write something that would make this all make sense in my head, why Yut-Lung would be so gentle and sweet and then the damn thing grew feelings and wouldn't stop. 
> 
> You could say this is third in line with the two previous Buralee pieces I've written - it makes sense that way and that's the universe they're in, in my head - but not necessarily so.

Blanca is on high alert as soon as he steps through the door of Yut-Lung’s New York apartment; no matter how many times he’s been here, it still feels a bit like hostile territory and never moreso than now, when all of the lights are off save the orange fire of sunset flooding the front room. Yue told him they would meet here once Blanca was finished teaching marksmanship for the day, and now that he’s home, exhausted and filthy and smelling of gunpowder, Yue is nowhere to be seen.

Blanca kicks off his shoes and wanders down the hall as silently as he can, the carpet soft and warm beneath his feet. He’s not convinced that any danger exists at the moment, but a silent home when he was expecting a warm welcome from his lover, as agreed, is slightly worrisome. Especially when his lover still has enemies, and some of them very dangerous, indeed.

There’s a spill of light across the hall when he reaches the bedroom, just a sliver from the doorway, and when Blanca quietly lines himself up so he can see the room, his breath lets out in a rush at what he sees.

Yut-Lung, clad in nothing but black panties and stockings, splayed out across their bed. His hair is in a long, long braid that is wound behind him on the pillow, and he’s scrolling through his phone. Before Blanca can open the door, however, Yut-Lung puts his phone down and looks straight out of the barely open door and right into Blanca’s eyes.

“I know you’re out there, darling,” he purrs. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Blanca can feel a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. The door swings open and he steps inside to stand next to the bed. Yut-Lung is even more beautiful up close, all of that gorgeous skin on display, a slight hint of his citrusy cologne, and his dark eyes playful as he watches Blanca take him all in. Blanca reaches across the bed and takes one silk-clad foot in his hand, lifts it to his lips, and kisses Yut-Lung’s ankle.

“To what do I owe this rather delightful surprise?” he asks, as he draws his fingers up the back of Yut-Lung’s calf. “I expected we’d go out for dinner this evening.”

Yut-Lung sighs, his head dropping back on the pillow, before he bats his eyelashes at Blanca, ever the coquette. “You’ve been working so hard,” he says, his toes curling in Blanca’s hand. “And I thought you deserved a nice reward.” He pulls his foot back before kneeling up on the bed to wind his arms around Blanca’s neck. Blanca’s hands immediately go to his hips, and he wonders exactly what sort of surprise Yut-Lung could possibly have in mind. He’s not really been one for big gestures in the months they’ve been together, and despite Blanca’s bent toward a more romantic style of courtship, Yut-Lung has so far been more likely to suck Blanca’s dick to wake him up in the morning as opposed to a slow seduction over a bottle of wine the night before. But he’s not going to discourage this softer side, not at all. It’s sort of nice, to be honest.

Blanca kisses his pretty, upturned face. “What sort of reward do you have in mind, my precious one?” he asks, before he presses a kiss to the side of Yut-Lung’s neck.

Yut-Lung shivers. “I think you should have a nice, hot bath, first,” he says. “And I thought I’d give you a massage after. And,” he adds, with a playful nip at Blanca’s bottom lip, his voice lowering to a throaty whisper, “If you prepare yourself, I’ll make you come so hard you pass out.”

Blanca raises an eyebrow, intrigued. He’s not bottomed in quite a while, and honestly, the idea that Yut-Lung wants to take care of him like this is really, really turning him on. But that Yut-Lung trained as a courtesan is never too far in the back of his mind, either. He wonders, just briefly, if there’s something Yut-Lung wants from him. He glances over Yut-Lung’s body as he waits, his legs ever-so-slightly spread, not a hair out of place and lipstick perfect, but as he endures Blanca’s scrutiny his fingertips begin to twitch against the sheets, a self-conscious tell. Blanca knows then that he’s being sincere.

Well. As sincere as he gets, which is plenty enough for Blanca.

“Then I’ll be out momentarily,” he says, and strides to the shower. He’s got a kit somewhere, even if he’s not used it in a few years, and he gets a bit frustrated as he digs through the linen closet. Its rare enough that Yut-Lung pampers him, unheard of yet in the tender beginnings of their relationship for Blanca to bottom for him, so the fact he’s asking makes Blanca’s heart stir with the warmth of certainty. Yut-Lung is secure enough to ask for what he wants, and Blanca is determined to give it to him.

He swears under his breath as his hand finally closes on the small case that holds his kit and he makes good use of it, the heat of the shower fogging the glass walls. He washes his hair and shaves, drawing his hand over his chin to make sure his skin is as smooth as possible. He has visions of resting his cheek on a sweet, soft thigh, and as he rubs his hair dry he can already feel his cock growing hard at the prospect of his mouth on Yue’s cock before he turns over and spreads his legs for it. Blanca wraps the towel around his waist and opens the door into the cooler air of the bedroom.

“Took you long enough,” Yut-Lung complains, his thumb idly stroking over the bulge at the front of his panties. “I was about to take care of myself.”

Blanca slides onto the bed and catches Yut-Lung under the chin and kisses him, hard, devours his petal-soft lips and drinks in his taste. He melts in Blanca’s arms, his slim body curving to fit against Blanca’s own, and he can feel his hunger grow.

 “Always so impatient, my darling,” Blanca says, as he pulls away and watches Yut-Lung’s expression soften. Blanca kisses his nose. “You said I was getting a massage, first.” Blanca scoots away and onto his stomach on the bed, his head resting on his folded arms. He closes his eyes. “So, massage me.” Yut-Lung doesn’t move for a moment, but then playfully slaps him over his towel-covered ass and he jumps, then chuckles. Yut-Lung is taking every liberty Blanca is offering and running with it, and Blanca loves it.

“Demanding,” Yut-Lung chides. “But I did offer. Now for heaven’s sake can you please let me do this? I’m trying to be nice.”

Blanca smiles and settles himself into the pillows. He can feel Yut-Lung shift around on the bed until he gently pulls the towel away and runs his warm hands up Blanca’s back and back down.

“I’m just pouring a bit of oil on your back so don’t squirm, okay?” There’s the snap of a bottlecap, and then a warm trickle over his shoulderblades and down his spine. It’s slightly ticklish but he holds perfectly still, waiting, anticipating touch, until he feels Yut-Lung climb across his body and straddle his legs. He settles himself right on Blanca’s thighs, his groin pressed right into Blanca’s bare ass and silk-covered legs alongside Blanca’s knees, trapping him there against the mattress.

Blanca swallows heavily. Then Yut-Lung’s small hands slip up his back, gliding along with the sweet almond oil as he presses and kneads Blanca’s muscles, working out the knots in his dominant arm with nimble, strong fingers. The motion of his body is hypnotic and graceful, body swaying carefully as he moves, the end of his braid sometimes tickling Blanca’s back as he leans over to reach Blanca’s shoulders or neck. He’s incredibly good at this, Blanca realizes, one more skill he’s acquired in his short life, usually to be deployed on a target, rarely, if ever, for the intent of giving pleasure for its own sake. Yet here Blanca is, cradled in Yut-Lung’s massive bed, stripped bare of any sort of weapon or pretense, Yut-Lung’s gorgeous cock rhythmically pushing against his ass as he carefully, gently, sets Blanca’s senses alight with the touch of a delicate fingernail sliding down his spine.

Blanca can only moan.

“Your back is so incredibly sexy,” Yut-Lung whispers, and Blanca can feel him lean forward, cock heavy and hard. “I can trace every muscle, every curve, every bone.” His lips brush the skin between Blanca’s shoulderblades, and he shivers.

“Simply a tool of my trade,” Blanca replies, and it is, a honed weapon as useful and needed as any other.

“But still. Beautiful and deadly, and all mine. My darling Sergei.”

Blanca startles a bit at the use of his name, still slightly new on Yut-Lung’s tongue, and the adoration and longing in his voice is more than Blanca has ever heard from him before. He shifts around a bit and Yut-Lung stills him with a hand on the dip of his spine.

“I promised you something special,” Yut-Lung says. “May I?”

Blanca feels delicate hands at his hips, kneading, and he’s so relaxed, so warm and so, so incredibly ready. “Yes, of course, please,” he says, and when was his voice ever so breathless?

Yut-Lung chuckles and slides off of his body, pushing his way between Blanca’s knees. “Spread your legs more for me,” he says, voice a bit rough. Blanca does, glad to know he’s not the only one affected. He turns his head and tries to catch Yut-Lung’s eye, see his expression. He looks serious, his lip caught in his teeth, then he glances up to see Blanca watching him. “You’re so nice and pink,” he says, and lightly touches two fingertips to Blanca’s hole, rubbing him in gentle circles. “And warm, too.”

Goosebumps erupt over Blanca’s body. “You said prep,” he reminds him, and shifts ever so slightly, tilting his hips up. “You can stop teasing me any time, you realize.”

“Oh, I’m just getting started,” Yut-Lung says, and presses a finger in, in, searching until Blanca feels a jolt, a heavy, hot weight settling in his groin. Yut-Lung’s thumb rubs against his rim as he goes, fingers wet now, must be with lube? It feels different than the oil he was using earlier, and Blanca hates that he can’t see what’s going on, can’t watch Yue’s lovely face as he slowly, carefully, takes Blanca apart.

“Oh,” Blanca gasps, as Yut-Lung finds his prostate again. “Yes, there. More, please.” Blanca focuses on chasing that feeling, that lush, warm glow of arousal as Yut-Lung fucks him, maybe with three fingers? He isn’t sure, the stretch suddenly intense in a way it wasn’t before. He’d forgotten how good this could feel, touched by someone with expert hands, someone who knows how a man likes to be touched and cares enough to make it good. Blanca lifts his hips again, cock desperately rubbing against the sheets.

“You look so beautiful,” Yut-Lung coos. “I can’t wait to fuck you.”

“Please,” Blanca says, desperate. This is ridiculous. He doesn’t beg, hasn’t begged anyone, yet here he is, undone by a man half his age, and he doesn’t care in the least.

“Not quite yet. Here, I don’t want you to come yet, okay? I want you to come with me inside you, but not yet. Roll up on your side a bit.” Yut-Lung slides off to the side and helps Blanca shift until he’s over on his hip. He’s not sure what exactly is coming next but he just wants to keep feeling this way, balanced on a knife edge of arousal that leaves him trembling. “Push your leg forward, that’s good. I need to reach you.”

Blanca settles, feeling empty and aching, balls drawn tight against his body, ready for Yut-Lung to just do something more, anything more, and then there’s Yut-Lung’s fingers again, pressing against his entrance, everything wet and slick and warm, Yut-Lung murmuring softly against his back.

“You’re so perfect, Sergi. So lovely for me like this. I’ve wanted to do this for months, now. Can you take more than four? Have you?”

More? Blanca sucks in a breath. He must mean… “Yes, I...I’ve not since...since years ago. But I have, yes.”

“Mmmm. I thought someone as experienced as you would have at least once, yes. Breathe out for me, let me feel you open up for me. Relax.”

Blanca does, head spinning, the prospect of taking Yut-Lung’s entire hand leaving him buzzing and a bit lightheaded. He feels Yut-Lung’s thumb nudge at at his body, then withdraw, then again, soothing little strokes against his skin as he breathes, breathes, and consciously relaxes his entire body. Yut-Lung’s other hand is drawing patterns against his back, and then, before he realizes it, there’s a slight burn as Yut-Lung’s knuckles push their way past his rim and inside, the weight of his hand rubbing against Blanca’s prostate and filling him so full, so incredibly full it’s all he can do to not come right then and there, chest heaving as he gasps.

“Oh god, Yue darling, it’s going to be too much soon,” he pants, hands clutching the sheets. “Fuck me, please.”

Yut-Lung works his hand inside Blanca’s body for another moment, before withdrawing, slowly, carefully, hand sticky with lube and oil. “On your back?” he asks and Blanca turns, grateful to finally see his face again. He looks even more wrecked than Blanca feels, and Blanca cradles Yut-Lung’s neck as Yut-Lung shoves the front of his panties down below his cock and slides into Blanca’s body in an effortless, smooth glide.

“Fuck,” he mutters, hips rolling sinfully against Blanca’s body. “You’re so astonishing, Sergi. So perfect.”

“Only for you, my darling one,” Blanca replies, stroking his cock as Yut-Lung’s thrusts get harder, stronger. He lifts a leg and winds it around Yut-Lung’s hips and pulls him in hard, trying to get as flush with Yut-Lung’s body as he can.

“Are you at all close?” Blanca asks. Sweat is starting to break out on Yut-Lung’s temples, glimmering along his hairline. His lipstick is slightly smeared and Blanca thinks he’s never looked more beautiful.

“Closer than I should be,” he replies. “I wish this could go on forever. Oh, god, my own Sergei. My love.” Yut-Lung thrusts in one last time and comes, body trembling. Blanca can feel his own orgasm building in a burning, blinding heat and as Yut-Lung gives him a few slow, dragged out thrusts that glance off of his prostate and tug his rim, it flares outward, leaving him a shuddering, blissed out wreck. Yut-Lung collapses against his chest, still inside of him.

Blanca breathes, tries to calm his racing heart, and waits. It’s peaceful, quiet, Blanca’s body still twitching with a few aftershocks, when Yut-Lung raises his head and rests his chin on Blanca’s sternum.

“I’ve fallen in love with you,” he says simply. “And I don’t know what to do about it.”

Blanca swallows, heart racing. “Is there anything to do other than love?”

“I suppose not,” Yut-Lung says. “As long as you love me in return.”

Blanca pulls him into a kiss, then, one that has all the weight of his heart behind it. “I do, my precious one.”

Yut-Lung grins, wide, in a way Blanca has never seen before. It’s a full, happy smile and Blanca knows, right then, he’d do anything in the world to keep seeing it. He traces his fingers over Yut-Lung’s lips and realizes that he’s doomed, tied forever to this beautiful, astonishing man who can fit himself under Blanca’s defenses so deftly, leave him awed with a look, surprise him with the generosity of heart he still has inside.

And as he looks into Yut-Lung’s eyes, so wide and wondering and so full of love, he couldn’t be happier. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Josef Salvat's "Till I Found You."](https://youtu.be/oOCtm0bUC08)


End file.
